The zygomatic arch is a bone structure located in the cheek area of the face that extends between the zygoma and the temporal bone. Because of the position and prominence of this structure, fractures of the zygomatic arch are a relatively common type of facial injury.
To treat zygomatic arch fractures, various techniques are used to re-set or “reduce” the fracture, by restoring the injured structure to its normal anatomic position. In some cases, this can be done non-invasively by a “closed reduction,” in which the bone is restored by external manipulation without requiring an incision. Frequently, however, an “open reduction” is needed, which requires a surgical incision for reduction, and optional internal fixation, of the fractured zygomatic arch.
One common technique for reduction of a zygomatic arch fracture, known as the Gillies' method, involves making a small incision in the skin of the patient's head, preferably behind the hairline to minimize visible scarring, inserting a surgical elevator device behind the fractured bone, and applying a force against the bone to reduce the arch. Other similar techniques are known that involve inserting a surgical instrument, such as a bone hook, wire, towel clip, or similar device, and applying an outward force against the zygomatic arch to reduce the fracture.